Oneiros
by Lady Debar
Summary: Oneshot. Oneiromancia. Posible secuela a Narcisa se miraba en la Laguna: Un anhelo. Un sueño. Magia del inconsciente. Draco obsesionándose con Harry, y las consecuencias de su herencia mágica por parte de madre... Colaboración con Molma Abbar.


Serpens nuquam locute: Oneiros _NdA: Este relato fue una colaboración con Molma Abbar: ella tuvo la idea original, que me explicó para mis grandes sofocos. Yo la transcribí un día de fiebre de camello. El resultado nos gustó a ambas. Iba a ser parte de una serie… pero de momento no parece que vaya a avanzar por motivos técnicos. _

_Echo en falta a Molma, por cierto. Trabajar con ella era un placer, su amistad una delicia__ y fue una de mis musas favoritas creativamente hablando. Por si lees esto, bredhiya: besos mil. _

Serpens nuquam locute: Oneiros

En ocasiones, a Draco le daba la impresión de estarse volviendo loco. No dejaba de encontrarse con Harry, parecía como si un destino burlón desease reírse de él y ponerle en situaciones comprometidas con el otro, su rival, su enemigo. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo a cada instante aquellas palabras para no caer en la debilidad de pensar en él de forma muy distinta...

Cuando se encontraban, Potter le miraba con una mezcla de frialdad, desprecio y rabia, parecía estar esperando siempre lo peor de él. Malfoy, por el contrario, tenía que contenerse para no hundir las pálidas manos en el cabello indomable, no aspirar el aroma del cuerpo joven y sudoroso de su rival de quidditch, no intentar saborear su piel morena. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo constante de librarse de sus fantasías indeseadas, como cuando se preguntaba si su piel tendría gusto salado, o si su torso sería tan vibrante entre sus brazos como cuando entrenaba, cómo sería besar aquel hoyuelo en la barbilla, aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo, escuchar su nombre de aquella boca de línea firme con voz enronquecida... ¿Se velarían aquellos ojos esmeralda como se velaban los suyos al pensar en él?

Harry Potter. Había pronunciado su nombre frecuentemente con desprecio y pretendida superioridad, fingiendo un desagrado que cada vez le era más duro mantener. Su envidia se había venido abajo al llegar el deseo, un deseo muy real, contra el que costaba luchar. Cada vez hablaba menos de él, pero en su mente el nombre resonaba obsesivamente, unido a imágenes indeseadas, recuerdos irrefrenables: el contacto de sus labios en el bosque, en el jardín de las mandrágoras; la violenta sorpresa de Potter y su propia vergüenza cuando le besó en la biblioteca; el roce involuntario pero prolongado de su cuerpo en el tren; sus propios celos al verle bailar con Parvati; una visión fugaz de su desnudez en las duchas, tras un partido... El fuego del espíritu de Harry era brillante y le atraía, le hipnotizaba, le dejaba sin aliento...

Debería odiarle, y no podía. Espiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, no ya para molestarle o para delatarle si se saltaba alguna norma, sino simplemente porque se había incrustado con fuerza en su vida, convirtiéndose en el centro de su ser. No lo diría, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera se lo confesaría a si mismo, pero cada instante alejado de Harry era una tortura, como si alguien le apretase la garganta con fuerza y le desgarrase por dentro; y sin embargo, tenerle cerca y no poder tocarle era mil veces peor...

Y entonces... Vino el sueño.

Estaba en una habitación blanca, cubiertas las paredes de lienzos tan lívidos como mortajas. Apenas había luz, una luz metalizada, fría. Por contraste, la temperatura era tan elevada que costaba respirar, y la humedad le hacía transpirar copiosamente. Sentía angustia, cerrazón, como en los instantes previos a una tormenta. Y entonces, ante él había aparecido una figura atlética, de piel morena y ojos relucientes... Él no había dicho nada, sólo le había tomado entre sus brazos, le había despojado nerviosamente de sus ropas, besando cada centímetro de su piel que ponía al descubierto... Recordaba poco de lo que a continuación sucedía, sólo guardaba imágenes inconexas y distorsionadas por el vértigo: la calidez del otro, sus murmullos roncos, sus brazos devolviendo cada caricia, sus dedos enredados en pálido cabello, una boca febril que acogía la suya, una espiral de deseo que los atrapaba a ambos con violencia, las sábanas arrugadas envolviéndoles posesiva y mortalmente...

Despertó jadeando, abrazando la ausencia de Harry a su lado. Estaba tan acalorado como si realmente hubiesen estado los dos haciendo el amor sólo unos instantes antes... La excitación persistía, pero la decepción fue aún más fuerte: lágrimas amargas, incontenibles, se deslizaron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que no había sido real, y al constatar cuanto hubiese dado porque lo fuese. Aquella ilusión fue reveladora de la única verdad que importaba, aquella que se había negado más persistentemente a reconocer: estaba loco por Potter, no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por él, lo mucho que ansiaba perderse en su cuerpo... Por mucho que una parte de él desease que las cosas fuesen distintas, simples de nuevo, como cuando podía odiarle sin reservas, sin freno. Harry, su Harry. Suyo, aunque no lo supiera.

--

En las estancias de Gryffindor, en uno de los dormitorios, alguien acababa de despertar de lo que consideraba su peor pesadilla.

El pobre Harry se incorporó en el cuarto a oscuras, con una fuerte sensación de náuseas. Se sentía mareado, asqueado, sucio. ¿Cómo podía haber soñado algo así? Él y Draco Malfoy... Tuvo que salir corriendo al lavabo para vaciar su estómago, que se rebelaba ante la idea.

Apoyado en uno de los inodoros, meditó sobre la causa de su malestar. Estaba totalmente desorientado... ¿Por qué un sueño así? Un jardín agitado por brisas invisibles, plantas raquíticas susurrando como en los momentos previos a la tempestad... Un camino de arena plateada que conducía a una casa gris desvaído, una puerta abierta que batía contra sus goznes con un suave chirrido... Un interior blanco enfermizo, la sensación de calor asfixiante al atravesar salas y pasillos interminables, escaleras en un dédalo infernal... Draco desnudo, arrodillado en el suelo de una de aquellas habitaciones, mirándole en la penumbra como si fuera una aparición largo tiempo deseada. Sin hablar le había desnudado, sin dejar de temblar a pesar de la temperatura le había besado todo el cuerpo como si desease fundirse con él, acariciándole con sus frías manos... Y en el sueño, él no se había resistido sino que había correspondido a cada abrazo, a cada beso, a aquella mirada ardiente, a aquel deseo atormentado que podía captar en su lívido amante...

Volvió a sentir arcadas. Qué asco. En el sueño había estado más que deseoso de que Draco, que Malfoy... Que él...Prefería no pensar en ello, ni en su propia avidez onírica. Se sentía sucio, mancillado, asqueado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo su propio subconsciente había podido elaborar algo tan repulsivo?

Draco Malfoy. Ni hablar.

--

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas. Era increíble, pero se había vuelto a perder. No le pasaba desde primer curso, pero no podía evitar la desorientación, y las escaleras que cambiaban de dirección no ayudaban nada. Daba mal ejemplo, a sus casi diecisiete corriendo por los pasillos como un novato, pero nunca había podido quitarse del todo esa mala costumbre. Llegaba tarde por culpa de aquella estúpida pesadilla: había permanecido desvelado hasta la madrugada a causa de las imágenes recurrentes que no podía expulsar de su cabeza. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido, no hubo manera de que despertase... Menuda nochecita, y ahora empezaba mal el día...

Al girar uno de los recovecos, se fue a dar de manos a boca con otro alumno. Ambos rodaron por el suelo, los dos venían apresuradamente y cayeron en un revoltijo de brazos, piernas y libros. Harry se incorporó con dificultad, frotándose la coronilla con aire desvalido. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos fríos de Draco fijos en él.

-Potter – susurró. No dijo más.

Harry enrojeció violentamente. De todas las personas con las que podía haber topado... Ahora no podía disculparse ante él, ni siquiera sostenerle la mirada. Empezó a recoger los libros con presteza. Para su asombro, el otro hizo lo mismo. Normalmente hubiese dejado ese trabajo para sus subordinados. Entonces cayó en cuenta que si se habían encontrado era únicamente porque Malfoy llegaba tan tarde como él...

Harry apenas se fijaba en que libros que iba recogiendo hasta que notó la mano del Slytherin en su hombro.

-Ese manual de pociones me pertenece, Potter –sus dedos le presionaron ligeramente. Su voz era distante, pero el tacto gélido aún a través de la ropa de aquella mano le recordó el sueño de aquella noche. Se apartó de un salto.

-Toma – le tendió el libro, negándose a mirarle. Malfoy lo tomó suavemente, las yemas de sus dedos rozando brevemente el dorso de su mano de forma sin duda involuntaria. No obstante, se sintió incómodo-. No quiero nada tuyo.

Draco achicó los ojos ante aquel exabrupto fuera de lugar.

-Algún día, Potter, te voy a hacer pagar caros tus desprecios –siseó.

Harry le miró de arriba abajo, recuperando su habitual presencia de ánimo ante el familiar desafío.

-Ya veremos.

-Algún día, tú y yo, Potter. Tú y yo solos. Recuerda lo que te digo, porque cuando estés a mi merced nada me detendrá. Nada... –su voz sonaba enronquecida, dominada por una emoción difícil de descifrar.

-Si crees que con esas amenazas me asustas, te equivocas. Nunca eres tan valiente cuando te faltan Crabbe y Goyle...

Se marchó, volviéndole altivamente la espalda. No le oyó decir:

- Algún día... Harry Potter –y en un susurro-. Mi Harry.


End file.
